tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
All About The Vase
Olivia and Aubrey return to Ryan Temple to find an ancient vase among the ruins. Episode Summary Olivia and Aubrey are wandering the woods. Olivia wonders why Aubrey wants to go back to Ryan Temple so badly because if she remembers correctly, it got destroyed last time they were there. Aubrey shows Olivia the article she found online about the vase that is hidden. If they were to find the vase, they could get lots of money. Olivia thinks that's nice and all, but she wonders why she asked her to come along. Aubrey thinks Olivia is an expert on adventures. Olivia thinks that's fair enough. Once they reach the ruins, the girls search all the ruins of the temple for this vase. Aubrey wonders if a montage song will help. Olivia really doesn't want to hear Aubrey sing. That's when Aubrey cues the disembodied background singers to sing a montage song. Olivia thinks that was super unnecessary. That's when Aubrey finds the vase. But that's when a mysterious figure approaches them. Olivia wonders who it could be. She hopes it isn't Marty, or Wanda, or another customer service robot. To their surprise, it's neither. It's a figure they've never seen before. The figure looks red and demonic. The creature introduces himself as Zavok, leader of The Deadly Six. Olivia has no idea what that is. Zavok doesn't care because that vase belongs to him. Aubrey says they should fight for it. Zavok thinks that's a great idea and calls in his companions of The Deadly Six. Olivia thinks that was a great idea to Aubrey, sarcastically of course. The Deadly Six and the girls engage in a spectacular fight. Olivia knew finding this vase was a bad idea from the start. Eventually, the girls manage to beat them off, all except for Zavok himself. Olivia delivers some nasty blows to Zavok. Zavok insists that he will return, and must inform his supervisor about this girl. Olivia and Aubrey then decide to go down to the pawn shop and exchange the vase for cash. When they arrive at the shop, however, they discover the vase has absolutely no value. It's just an ordinary vase with some weird symbols painted on. Olivia asks Aubrey to fact check that article. Aubrey does, and in fine print, the article mentions that the vase has no monetary value. Olivia is a little upset. Meanwhile, Zavok informs his supervisor of the new threat, Olivia. However, he already knows... Production Information * There is very little CGI used in the episode * Third time the series breaks the fourth wall * The Sonic arc is continued to be hinted at once again * The pawn shop owner is played by Benedict Cumberbatch Trivia * The episode title is based off of the song title "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor * "Tal Tal Heights" from ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Switch) ''is heard at the beginning of the episode * Olivia recalls Ryan Temple being destroyed in "The Secret of Ryan Temple" * An ad for ''Dr. Mario World ''is seen on the website with the article * "The Montage Song" was arranged by video game composer Grant Kirkhope * Olivia mentions Marty from "Encountered by Dani", Wanda from "Boy Story", and the robot from "The Terrible Service" * "The Deadly Six (Orchestra Ver.)" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard during the fight with The Deadly Six Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel